Alice Stone
by Miharu Endou
Summary: No matter how far you are, I will always be here, waiting for you to come back. NxM


**ALICE STONES**

By Miharu Endou/ N.M. Devora :)

**Note: **I am back with another one-shot! I decided to make it because chap 123 of Gakuen Alice manga was emotional and it affected me so much.

**Another note: **this story has major SPOILERS for chapter 123, so beware.

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing: **Natsume x Mikan

Enjoy~

I am warning you now. This story's a bit crappy since this was made in less than 5 hours. I usually finish a one-shot in 7-10 hours. It's long, right? XD

* * *

I never realized that our days together would soon be over. I would never see her face again. Her smiles that brightens my day, her lips that say the most entertaining words, her eyes that looks at mine alone, her cheeks that instantly turn red with every touch and move I make, and her hands that are intertwined with mine when we're together, all of those things I will surely miss about her.

Even though she'll be far away, I will always be here, loving her and waiting for her to come back.

* * *

"Natsume-kun?"

I stared at the auburn-haired girl in front of me and raised my eyebrow as my response.

She gave me her warm smile and said; "If I were to leave the academy, would you accept it?"

What a weird question. I looked at her and said; "Even if I didn't accept it, you would still leave if the reason is valid. Am I right?"

The girl shook her head and said; "Of course not, Natsume-kun. If you need me, I'll always be here for all of you. You do know that, right? So, what's your real answer?"

I smiled to myself and said; "If it's the right choice, then yes, I would accept that fact. If it's the best for you and would lead you to your happiness, then I would encourage you to do so, even if it would hurt your friends and loved ones here in the academy. But, if you're going to leave with another guy, well I'm sorry, but that guy would be dead even before you reach the gate."

She laughed her usual laugh then stopped. She stared at me, scowling, and said; "I would never betray you, Natsume. Anyways, I guess you have the right to know what will happen."

Her frown never left her face. She sighed and closed her eyes. I just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. She then said; "It's nothing. Just ignore what I've said a while ago."

Little girl didn't speak after that. We sat together under the Sakura tree and watched the other pass by, some of them glancing at us. When I caught a glimpse of my seat mate, she was half-asleep, her head nodding a bit, and her eyes trying to stop from shutting. I smirked and held her head, and pushed it lightly to my shoulders.

"Sleep if you want to, polka-dots." I said.

She smiled a bit and muttered 'Thanks' before finally falling asleep. Looking at her serene face somehow made me nervous. Polka-dots and I have been 'dating' for a year now, but this is the first time I've felt this way.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

I was roaming around the school when I heard three familiar girls talking. A girl with short, curly hair said; "Didn't you hear? Rumors are spreading that Mikan-chan would be leaving the academy soon."

What? Polka-dot's leaving? The other girl nodded her head and said; "It's not a rumor. I heard her and Imai-san talking a while ago. It was something about moving to Australia with her mother or something like that."

Another girl frowned and said; "That's sad. I heard she's leaving in two days. Mikan-chan's such a nice girl and the academy needs someone like her. But, at least she can finally know her mom. Though, I do pity Natsume-sama. It's obvious that he loves her so much."

They all nodded their heads and the curly-haired girl said; "It'll be hard for him. I'm sure of that."

After that, they walked away, not noticing that I was eavesdropping. I frowned. That's why she asked me that question a few days ago. Why didn't she tell me?

My head started to boil as I searched for the little girl. I bumped into a lot of people, burning some of the annoying fan girls who were trying to stop me from finding my girl friend.

Soon, I saw her talking to Tobita, Imai and Ruka. She was laughing, tears rolling down her cheek. I approached them, anger etched in my face. I looked at her and said; "Can we talk? ALONE?"

She looked at the others then wiped her tears. I held her hand and led her to our hang out, the Sakura tree. When I finally couldn't handle my anger, I punched the tree violently, but immediately stopped when polka-dots hugged me from behind.

I sighed, trying to calm myself down, and said; "Why didn't you tell me? Did you want me to find out about it when you're already gone?"

She let go of me and forced me to face her. Pain was evident in her eyes. She said; "I would never do that, Natsume. I just didn't know what to tell you. Please understand. My mother is in dire need for someone to make her feel better. I wasn't with her for 16 years, so I want to be there for her."

"When… are you leaving?" I asked.

She looked away and said; "Two days from now."

I nodded my head, and then climbed up the Sakura tree. I sat at a branch and said; "I guess we'll have to spend our last days together."

"Silly Natsume. This wouldn't be our last day together. I will come back someday." She said, trying hard to climb up, but failing miserably.

Smirking, I took her hand and pulled her up with ease. I let her sit on my lap and said; "Make sure you will. And, don't date other boys. I'll burn them easily."

She laughed and said; "You sure love to burn people, don't you, Natsume? You'll be the only one for me. But, Natsume? I'll miss you so much."

She sobbed while tracing my face with her fingers. I tried to stop her, but she said; "I'm trying to memorize your face, so that I will never ever forget you."

I closed my eyes and let her touch my face. She started whimpering, and my eyes started to feel moist. I hugged her tightly, my tears finally falling.

* * *

**2 days later:**

Everyone from class B, Andou Tsubasa, Harada Misaki, the perverted Tonouchi and some Special-ability students, near the entrance gate of Gakuen Alice, surrounded polka-dots, who was about to leave in a few hours. I saw Tobita hug her and said; "We'll miss you, Mikan-chan. I hope you'll write us letters."

Imai hit her in the head playfully and hugged her. She said; "No matter how far you are from me, I will always be your best friend. We were bonded together, and we will always find our way to each other, Mikan. Study hard in Australia, okay? Don't act stupid like you always do. You might embarrass your mom to death."

All Mikan could do was laugh and smile at them, while her tears fell freely. I was at the corner of the room, waiting for everyone to say their goodbyes to her. Most of the people who were around her were crying; even Shouda, who once tried to kill her just to have me all for herself.

When everyone hugged her, Tonouchi said to Mikan in front of everyone; "I want you to remember me when you leave the academy. I also want you to somehow bring the academy with you. To do that, I'll give you my alice stone. Not only will it be a remembrance, it would also be your protector in case you need an amplifier for your alice. Please take care of it."

Mikan then found out that everyone planned to give her an alice stone. She cried once more as the students started giving her their alice stones. Hotaru gave her a purple alice stone and said; "Like what Tono said, take care of this alice stone. It's as if I'm beside you when you have that. So, keep it."

Everyone stared at me, waiting for me to give my alice stone. I looked at her straight in the eye and pointed my chest silently. Her eyes grew wide, and then she exposed a necklace with a red stone. She looked at me once more, as if asking if it was my alice stone, and I nodded.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_A few days after polka-dots and the others talked about the legend of the exchange of alice stones, I decided to create one. It was bigger than I thought, but it was perfect for a pendant. _

_ I sneakily waited outside her window for her to leave her room. When she left, I immediately entered the room and placed a small bag with the red stone already attached to a necklace inside it. I left and once again waited outside her window for her to come back._

_ When she came back, she instantly saw the small bag and opened it. She looked shocked but immediately wore the necklace. She smiled to herself and stared at herself in the mirror. Must be admiring my gift._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She gave me her most gentle and lovely smile as she held the stone tightly in her hand. She approached me. I tried my best not to break down, but I couldn't take it any longer. I hugged her tightly and inhaled her scent as much as possible, hoping that I could smell her scent longer.

Soon, Narumi told her to proceed to the limousine that would bring her to the airport. She squeezed my shoulder one last time and kissed me in the cheek before she finally let go. Polka-dots looked at me straight in the eye and said; "I love you, Natsume. I'll write every day. I promise."

I nodded my head and said kissed her cheek. The teacher then escorted her to the limousine and soon, the car left. Everyone left except for me. I stared at the now closed gate and said to myself;

"I love you, too, polka-dots. So much more than you think."

THE END. :)

* * *

sooo, what do you think? please do give some reviews~ it will be truly appreciated..

i will be posting the 11th chapter of MMP maybe this Friday~ so, please wait for it. :D


End file.
